


Making History

by airspaniel



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airspaniel/pseuds/airspaniel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know, I don’t do this for all my advisers,” Nathan chuckles, low and throaty, as his hand closes around the base of Gaeta’s cock.</p><p>“That’s funny,” Felix replies, gasping through the rhythm that’s being set for him. “I do it for all my presidents.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making History

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for [](http://cerebel.livejournal.com/profile)[**cerebel**](http://cerebel.livejournal.com/)'s [Sekrit Cabal Porn Battle.](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/53503.html) Prompt - hotel. [Original post.](http://community.livejournal.com/cerebel_fics/53503.html?thread=864767#t864767)

The suite is enormous, all red wallpaper and gold trim, and white sheets that are so crisp, so pristine they seem to glow.

They seem even brighter surrounding dark olive skin, body writhing in ecstasy as a paler shade of hands rakes reddening trails down Felix Gaeta’s torso. The man arches up into the contact, panting helplessly, already beyond aroused, and Nathan Petrelli regards him with a smirk.

“You know, I don’t do this for all my advisers,” he chuckles, low and throaty, as his hand closes around the base of Gaeta’s cock.

“That’s funny,” Felix replies, gasping through the rhythm that’s being set for him. “I do it for all my presidents.”

Nathan makes a noise that’s not quite amusement but something short of anger, and wraps his lips around the other man’s erection, sliding firmly from tip to base and back again, tongue moving in expert swirls around the sensitive head of his dick. Felix can’t think, can’t do anything but ride it out, as President Petrelli works him mercilessly.

His orgasm is so sharp, so _sudden_ that it almost hurts. He cries out, hands tightening on those broad shoulders. Nathan doesn’t miss a beat, swallowing him whole and easing him through the aftershocks; caressing him so tenderly with his mouth and hands that he can almost feel himself becoming aroused again, as impossible as that is.

The President smirks at him, heroic chin propped comically against his hipbone. “And how about that? How many presidents have done that for you?”

Felix smiles through his panting breaths. “Two, so far,” he says, the edge of a dare glinting through his words. As soon as he says it, a hot body is covering his, all hard lines and Italian intensity.

“Well,” Nathan whispers, running his tongue along the curve of Gaeta’s neck, “we have this room until tomorrow morning.” He straddles the other man’s hips, pinning him more firmly to the bed, as his sharp teeth tease at an earlobe. “Guess I’ll have to get more creative.”

Felix sighs and gives in. Politicians and their need to be remembered…  



End file.
